Coming home
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: Bella Gilbert has had her heart broken many times, but this time she decides it's time to head home and face what she never was able to recover with the help of her sister, Elena Gilbert and her brother Jeremy Gilbert but she comes home to a pack of lies.
1. Chapter 1

Coming home, Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover.

**Summary: Bella Gilbert has had her heart broken many times, but this time she decides it's time to head home and face what she never was able to recover with the help of her sister, Elena Gilbert and her brother Jeremy Gilbert but she comes home to a pack of lies. **

**A/N. Just clarifying that Bella and Elena are sisters, but they are NOT twins. They are just sisters; they are not identical besides the colour of their hair. This is set during new moon of Twilight and set season 3 of vampire diaries, which will be a little different. When I say little, I probably mean massively different. Let me know what you think in a review. **

Chapter 1 – prologue

Bella's POV

I could do this, I tell myself. I could face back home. I could face anything, I need to do this. I owe it for myself. I am strong enough, I have to do this.

I have been away from my sister and brother for too long, and even though I talk to them weekly, and they insist their okay, I haven't seen them in a while and I need to spend my time with them. I need to see them; I need to be around my family.

I hadn't notified them I was finally coming home; I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew my way to Mystic Falls perfectly, it's like I occasionally visit here to know, but I don't. I just know it.

As soon as I was at the Gilbert house, I turned my engine off and took my suitcase out, I only needed one suitcase. I wasn't the type to bring everything with me, I would usually think about the most important stuff, and then I'd just bring that, and one suitcase was enough for me.

I walked along the driveway, it had been a long time since I'd walked this driveway, since our Mother and Father died, and I'd gone to their funeral is when I was last here. It has been far too long, of course.

I tried not to think about Edward, but I couldn't help the thought of him from glimpsing in my mind, I have lost many people. I have lost them to death, to love, to heartbreak, and I'm still here. I'm still breathing. I don't know how, or why, but I am and I should at least be thankful for that, right?

I knocked on the door, feeling slightly weird that I don't have my own keys here anymore. Technically, I do but Elena told me a while back that they had changed the locks because Aunt Jenna was paranoid that someone could get in or something, but Elena assured me everything was perfectly fine, and so did Jeremy so I hadn't worried.

I looked up, as a presence opened the door but it wasn't Elena, neither was it Jeremy or Aunt Jenna. It was a man, actually. A very strong, muscular man with dirty blonde hair. Very tall and handsome. I am pretty sure my sister never told me about this guy, otherwise I wouldn't be so surprised. Or speechless, for that matter as I am stood here without one single word, gaping at this man, a stranger.

"Can I help you with anything?" The stranger asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes… I'm erm… I'm looking for Elena?" I asked him, curiously wondering if I'm even at the right place. I mean, I haven't been in Mystic Falls for at least 2 years, so it's understandable if I'm in the wrong place, "Or Jeremy?"

I knew I sounded desperate, but now I am desperate for answers, because I'm pretty sure, 100% sure I'm standing outside my childhood outside, only to be met with a stranger. Not my sister, or brother, or Aunt. A _stranger._

"Jeremy's at work, and Elena, she's out at the moment with a friend. Can I ask who you are?" The guy asked.

I didn't know if to answer him, or head somewhere else like the Grill since I'm pretty sure Jeremy works there. He told me about his new job last year, when he got the job.

"Well I could ask you the same question actually." I stated, I know I sound really mysterious, but so was he. I mean, if he is connected to Elena and Jeremy in some way, surely they would have spoken about me before? Or even Aunt Jenna, surely she'd have spoken about me?

"I asked you first." He only replied. He didn't have a specific type of expression; I looked down and noticed a ring on his finger. I squint my eyes, thinking for a moment that it is a daylight ring until I realise it's not. Thank god, I feel relief, happy that Elena or Jeremy hadn't invited any vampires in. They were safe, safe and sound.

"I'm Bella, and if you don't mind, I'm really hungry. And thirsty. So, I kind of would appreciate waiting for them in here," I suddenly found myself saying, and figuring out that I was in fact hungry. I pushed myself and my suitcase through, and past this weird guy, I will get to the questions soon.

I left my suitcase at the bottom of the stairs for now, as I headed straight to the kitchen, got myself a drink of water, and opened the fridge and got myself something to eat.

I sat at the breakfast counter, and all I could think about was the memories. The memories when Mother and Father were alive, I did miss them. Life goes on though, and mother and father would not have wanted me to be sad, they'd want me to be happy.

Whilst I was eating, I totally had forgotten about the guy that was in my house, well old house as I heard footsteps entering the kitchen, I looked up, seeing that he was just standing there and just staring at me. Well, that sure as hell is creepy.

"What?" I straightforward ask, not caring how I sound.

"I'm just, I don't know, I've never heard about you before." The guy said, the guy that is still a stranger to me, and still I don't know the name of.

"You've never heard about me before? I sure as hell have never heard about you before, either, hell, I don't even know your name." I laughed to myself, I don't know how I can be partly myself in front of this… man. I have never met him in my life before.

"Sorry… I'm Alaric." The guy introduced himself,"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I was just curious… I mean who isn't after everything that has happened in this town." Alaric chuckled.

I don't understand what he means, exactly? After everything that has happened in this town? Everything was fine in this town right? Nothing mysterious or supernatural, well at least Elena kept telling me nothing had changed in this town much. Alaric must have been talking about the past. Yes, most definitely was, maybe that's why he laughed.

"I guess so," I said and I don't offer anymore conversation whilst I'm sat here. I've finished eating my snack; I just have half a drink left of water.

"So, how do you know Elena and Jeremy, if you don't mind me asking?" Alaric asked.

I laugh as if it is obvious, "Elena's my sister, and Jeremy's my brother. To say you live in this house, you don't much about us do you?" Elena and Jeremy must have told him my full name, if he does not know me by Bella. They would not let anyone live here, without knowing about their family, _right?_

"I wasn't aware they had any other sisters. I mean… they never mentioned anyone…" Alaric said, looking confused.

I suddenly don't feel thirsty anymore, or feel like I should be here for that matter. I've never been mentioned, to a guy that lives here? To a guy that clearly knows my brother and sister, yet doesn't know, isn't aware, that Jeremy and Elena have a sister. And that sister is _me! _How the hell is that even possible?

"They… They never… t-told you about me?" I stuttered. No, this can't be right. If Jeremy and Elena didn't speak about me, clearly Aunt Jenna would?

Alaric shook his head. Well that was my answer. I don't even remember why I came here in the first place now; I clearly do not know my sister or brother as well as I thought?

"Not even A..Aunt Jenna?" I stand up, wanting to leave but istraight at Alaric, but when I mention Jenna, his whole body freezes like he's wary of the name, like he doesn't like talking about her…

_Who even is this guy to my family? _Why is he in my house?

Something is obviously up. Why would he not answer me, when I question about Jenna? I feel uneasy, like I am about to faint because of lack of energy.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" I urge from him.

"Maybe… maybe we should wait until Elena and Jeremy get back." Alaric looked down at his feet.

"No, I'm not waiting until they get back because I will be gone, tell me, Alaric?" I say his name for the first time, I don't know how I sound, frankly, I don't care, I just need to know.

"Jenna's… Jenna's gone."

_Jenna's gone. Aunt Jenna is gone. She can't be gone._

Then it suddenly all makes sense, well not all, but the part about Jenna. Every time I would ask to talk to her, Elena would claim that she's gone on holiday. They lied to me. My siblings lied to me… all this time.

What else are they hiding? I find myself thinking.

I feel a tear come down my face, no. I cannot cry. I promised myself I wouldn't since _that _night.

I need to leave. I should leave here. I don't belong here, I need to be somewhere else.

I walk out of the kitchen, and headed straight for the hallway, where my suitcase lays. I grab it, and I head to the front door, I'm about to open it, but the door opens anyway. I look up, and I'm too late. Elena's back.

She looks up, and she sees me, her eyes light up, but then she sees my expression and she looks behind me and sees Alaric probably looking as confused as ever. I don't care, I need to leave.

"Bella? You're… You're here." She seems shocked, but I sense happiness in her voice somewhere. I tell myself that I don't care. All I can think about is that I need to leave.

"Not for long. If you'll erm, if you'll excuse me, I have to… I have to leave." I replied.

"N-No… Bella, don't, please… stay?" Elena asked.

I look at her and for a second I feel slight pity, but then I remember that she has lied to me, both her and my brother.

"Why Elena? So that you can lie to me over and over again? No, I don't think so. When were you going to tell me that Aunt Jenna died? And when were you going to tell me that I no longer exist as your sister?"

I sigh when I get no reply. Instead, I push past her and leave the house. I head straight to my car, and I head straight to a motel.

#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#

**A/N. I hope you like! I'm hoping the next chapter will be up in a few days, depending when I've completed it. Going to take me a couple of days at least, as I've got many plans for it :p let me know what you thought in a review. I'm off to sleep now. Night **


	2. Chapter 2

Coming home, Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover.

Summary: Bella Gilbert has had her heart broken many times, but this time she decides it's time to head home and face what she never was able to recover with the help of her sister, Elena Gilbert and her brother Jeremy Gilbert but she comes home to a pack of lies.

**A/N. Thank you so much for the reviews! I am not going to comment on the pairings as I would rather have it as a surprise for you ;) This chapter does follow from season 3 episode 1, however, I have changed it around a bit and haven't added some scenes that are in the show either. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 2 – The Birthday

Stefan's POV

It was a dark cool night in Tennessee, when I found myself looking for a guy that I've never met before, with Klaus whom seems to want me around for some reason. I found myself at a big house, where Klaus had told me the plan so now I'm just waiting for my cue…

All I had to do was go with the plan, nothing out of the ordinary that I've not done before.

I hear Klaus talking; they are in the house, which means this is my cue to stand next to the door for when they run. I hear footsteps, running towards the door.

"Now, may my friend come inside?" Klaus asks, asking the woman he has by his side. She's scared, and she's crying. Usually this would stop me, but not anymore. I'm a different person now.

"Y-Yes…" And with that answer I step forward.

"Kill this one quickly," Klaus pushes the girl who he had a hold of, "Make that one suffer. I'll be in the car." And with that, he laughs, and leaves.

When he's the gone, the girl murmurs, "Please don't, please." Like she's hoping I'm different, that I won't kill her, that I'm not like Klaus. I don't think, I just act.

#TWILIGHT#TWILIGHT#TVD#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD

Elena's POV

I'm just lying here, thinking. I don't feel like I want to get up. After everything, for once, I feel like I need time on my own, I want to run away from all this.

I know that I can't though, I have to stay, especially after Bella being back, I feel happy about that but I also feel sad because I know she hates me, and I hate me too.

And then there's Stefan… he's gone, he's somewhere with Klaus, and I can't bear to think about what he's going through. I need him around me.

I force myself out of bed, as not even the thought of my sister, Bella safe can make me get out of bed because I don't know that now.

I walk into Jeremy's room after I'm dressed, and I open his curtains, letting the sun fill the room as I know Jeremy is late for work.

"No… No… it's too early." Jeremy murmurs, of course he's fine, because I haven't told him about Bella being back. He doesn't need that. Not right now.

"No it's not. According to Matt, you're late for work." I say walking out of his room.

"Well, maybe he'll fire me…" Jeremy said, still not fully awake.

"He might," I laugh and head straight back to my bedroom.

I need to somehow talk to Bella, I've got to explain. She's not answering me though, she could be anywhere… she could have left, gone back to Charlie's for all I know. Just at that moment my phone bleeps, for a second I think that it may be Bella… but I sigh when I realise it is just Caroline. She's talking about the party tonight, as I'm heading downstairs, but I'm not really listening, my mind is focused elsewhere, all I can think about is my sister Bella, until…

"You need to call my Mum." She changes the subject and my minds back on Stefan.

"Why? Has she found something?" I hope, I hope…

"Another animal attack in Tennessee… it might not be them, Elena." Caroline says, I know that she's trying to not get my hopes up.

"But it might be… anyway, I got to go, I'll see you later." I said.

"Yes you will. And wear something pretty…"Caroline said before we hung up.

I was now in the kitchen, getting some breakfast for myself to eat.

"Was that Stefan news?" Alaric asked me, I turn to him, and I feel like he wants, he needs, more answers on Bella as well. I haven't told him much, in fact, I haven't told him anything until Bella returned and I had no choice but to, although, I told him as little as possible.

"It could be just Klaus's victims," I am again, hoping that Stefan is okay and that this is all not on him, but I'm also hoping that Alaric doesn't question me about Bella.

He is quiet. He doesn't say anything for a long time… I know what he's doing; he's waiting for me to open up about Bella. No way.

"Are you okay sleeping on the couch? It's just… there are rooms and bedrooms upstairs…"

"I'm fine, I don't really want to sleep in your dead-parents' bedroom, or my dead ex-girlfriends bedroom," Alaric says, and I look down, knowing that he is ashamed of the fact I never told him about Bella, but also that I never told Bella about Jenna, I'm about to head out when Alaric stops me, "Elena…" I'm hesitant, I don't know what he has to say, I don't know, it could be about Bella, I turn around, I feel like something is blocked in my throat…

"Happy Birthday," And I breathe a sigh of relief, because I really do not want Alaric asking me questions just yet, I don't know how I'm going to answer.

"Th-Thanks," I stutter, and I leave the house, heading straight to the Salvatore boarding house.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

When I'm at the boarding house, I walk in and memories flood through me of me and Stefan, I feel a slight pain go through me knowing that he's not here.

I head straight to the living room, and I pull my hair back in the right way when I'm about to call Damon's name.

"Morning,"I hear Damon say behind me, I turn around,"Hey I was gonna-" but I stop midway as Damon is _naked _in front of me. How dare he! He definitely knew I was here! His eyebrows wiggle, and I'm left _disgusted _at Damon!

"Oh," I turn back around, so I'm not facing hands,"You heard me. You knew that I was here."

"You should learn to knock," Damon says, and I hear him getting ready so I throw him a towel.

When he's decent, I tell him the news about Stefan but he doesn't seem to think it's anything that could change anything and I'm disappointed in him, because it could change something.

"Fine, I'll go by myself," I angrily state, trying to walk past him.

"And have Klaus know you are tracking his every move when you're supposed to be dead? I don't think so Elena." Damon replied.

"This is a new lead Damon! We haven't had one in a while, we need to check it out." I argue back.

"We don't have to do anything," Damon say,"I and Alaric will go."

"But-" I try and argue with him, because I need to be there. I have to…

"No buts. We will call you if there is anything you need to know." Damon said leaving the room, I sigh.

#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD

Bella's POV

I don't know why I was still in Mystic Falls, living in a motel, when I refuse to answer Elena's calls. I don't know why I haven't left. I know that I want answers, and I know today is Elena's birthday but I just don't know anymore. I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do anymore, everything I ever thought, was that a lie? Was I wrong to come back here? Was I wrong to believe that I can face up to _that _night? I can't go back now, I thought to myself. If I go back, I will never come back.

I sigh to myself, before reaching for my cell phone, I decided to text Elena.

_We need to talk. We can meet at the grill or something? Bella._

I was hoping that she'd text me back, because I know how Elena can be stubborn, knowing that I've ignored her calls and texts she may feel like she needs to do the same. Could she blame me though for ignoring her?

I sigh, I wonder if she's even told Jeremy yet. Probably not, he would have called me, then again, I'm not so sure anymore.

Just at that moment, my phone bleeped with a message, Elena had replied. It said:

_Ok. Can come home as Jeremy is working at the grill tonight, and I haven't told him yet. E x_

So, that definitely answered my question then.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

Elena's POV

"I promise I'm not going to break down today. Not on my birthday." I say to myself in my mirror, after texting Bella back. I was quite surprised that she'd texted me, to be honest.

"Well, it's your birthday. You can cry if you want to." A voice said from behind me. I jump, feeling panicked until I see Damon in the mirror behind me. I'm guessing there's no news on Stefan then.

"You scared me," I say, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Damon said, "Look, I know I said I wouldn't get you a gift but…" I turn around and I wait, I'm surprised… but not shocked. He opens the box and there is a necklace… _my _necklace. The necklace that Stefan originally got me, with vervain inside to stop vampires from compelling me.

"Wow! My necklace, how'd you get it?" I asked her,"I thought I'd never see it again."

"Alaric found it in the loft." Damon replied smiling.

"Well, thank you. Would you?" I asked referring to the necklace around my neck.

I breathe in slowly, as Damon undoes the necklace and puts it around my neck.

"Shall we?" Damon offered.

"I can't, I'm going to have to meet you at the party, as I've got something to do before." I replied, I needed to see Bella, at least try and explain.

"Alright," Damon said and doesn't question me for once, as he walks to the door, "If you're sure."

I nod and for a second I feel like saying no, and that he should take me to my party, because part of me doesn't want to face Bella, and tell her, but I can't keep this on hold forever so I wait until he leaves.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

Bella's POV

I head straight to the front door, breathing in deeply, I'm nervous. I have no idea what's going to be said, and if I'm wanting to hear it. I have to do this at some point though, I couldn't keep acting like I don't care when I clearly do.

I took one last breath before I knocked on the door, suddenly getting the feeling like I'm seeing someone based on business. _No, _this is my sister; she's still the same person, Elena Gilbert.

For a moment, I feel like at any moment, that Alaric dude is going to open the door, and then I will be mad.

The door opens and I look up to see Elena, she's in a white dress that just stops below her knees but it doesn't look slutty.

"Hi," She says, it seems like Elena doesn't really know what else to say, how can I blame her? I don't either. This is awkward.

"Hey," I reply, and I let myself in, as it doesn't look like Elena is going to say, 'come on in!' "I'm… err… I hope you didn't cancel any of your plans just because of me." I find myself saying, it is Elena's birthday after all, but I don't add that on.

"No, it's f-fine, I haven't cancelled them, and I'm just heading there later. You… you want a drink?" Elena asked.

"I'll just have some water thanks." Weirdly, I feel calm, something obviously Elena isn't. The most thing that is really weird is the fact that I and Elena can't even act normal, or even act like sisters when we used to not only be sisters, but we used to be best friends. We were inseparable, where has that gone?

Elena turns around, sits across from me at the breakfast counter, gives me my drink which I thank, and now we are sat in complete and utter silence. None of us know what to say to each other, but I didn't come here for nothing. I need to know.

"Elena, we need to talk about this at some point. I didn't come here to sit in silence." I say.

Elena sighed,"I just don't know where to start…"

"Oh, well, that's easy, you can start by telling me why I basically do not exist in your life anymore." I snapped, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she wasn't exactly making this easy for me.

"It just… it just felt right." Elena said, she didn't add any explanation to that statement at all leaving me confused again, which really didn't help at all.

"Oh, I didn't realise us being sisters was wrong!" I rolled my eyes.

"No, no it's not like that." Elena replied, looking down.

"Then what is it like? Because I'm sat here waiting for a good explanation yet I got nothing so far."

"I was protecting you, I just… I just felt like I needed to. You wouldn't understand," Elena cut off, not finishing what she wanted to say.

"Try me," I said,"You can start by telling me what you think you were protecting me from." I really hope it isn't going to be what I think because if it is, I really am blind.

"It seems really stupid… but, there has just been so many animal attacks lately, I, I erm…I didn't want you to worry and come back just to find you have been attacked or, or, worse, dead, considering that most of the animal attacks happened to people who were travelling in or out-" Elena said, and tears filled her eyes, I felt pity but I also felt angry. She's _still _lying to me; they clearly were not animal attacks. They are _vampire attacks, _but does she know that? What about Bonnie and Caroline? Had they just agreed to all of this? This still doesn't really explain why she'd not tell anyone about me, shutting her own sister out! She must know about vampires. I have to find out…

"But this still doesn't exactly explain _why _no one knows about me. I mean, I get why not tell me, but why not tell people about me?" I asked her.

"I just didn't want all the questions, where are you, why you aren't here…" Elena said, finally looking up at me, "It felt like a good idea at the time, Jeremy and Jenna agreed that it was the best way to keep you safe. We were… we were doing this to protect you, I know it doesn't like that, but trust me, we were." Elena explained.

I bet you were, I thought. Thinking that I'm better off somewhere else where vampires are involved? I don't think so.

"I'm sorry," Elena says, she reaches for my hand and I let her hold it for a couple of minutes, I have missed her, after all, but I couldn't just forgive her so easily.

I pulled my hand away, "It's not going to be easy for me to just forgive you like that. I need time."

"I get it," Elena said,"I still have to tell Jeremy that you're back."

I stand up,"I better get going." I reach for something in my bag, it was a present from me to Elena,"Happy Birthday Elena. I hope you have a good one." I passed her the gift wrapped present and then I left…

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD

Elena's POV

I feel like nothing has changed, that even when I and Bella have spoken, it doesn't change anything. I hated this and I wish things were different.

I opened the gift box that Bella gave me and there was a bracelet, with a few heart lockets engraved with pictures of me and Bella when we were children, and us older just before our parents died. I feel tears fall down my face. I have missed her, way too much. I just want things to be the same again before, well, everything. Life sucks.

I placed the bracelet on my wrist, took a deep breath and headed outside, into my car. I guess it's time to face the party, even though that's the last thing on my mind right now.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#

~ At the party ~

I enter the party, feeling okay. I need to tell Jeremy about Bella, but I can't see him anywhere.

"You're finally here!" Caroline says, standing in front of me.

I nod, "Have you seen Jeremy or Damon?"

"Nope. And Damon… think he might have gone upstairs, I'm not sure…" Caroline replied.

"Okay. Thanks Care," I said, walking away and going up the stairs. Caroline doesn't leave though, she only follows me.

"I kind of need some girly advice if you don't mind," Caroline started, "It's about well, Tyler and Matt-"

"I'm listening," I say as I head straight to Damon's room. It's big, but I search around anyway…

"Well, I… I think I really like Tyler, but, but, Matt he's just there all the time, looking all sad, and I feel bad for him, but I… Tyler." Caroline sighs and she stops talking.

I'm half listening to her and I'm half not, I'm looking for Damon when I come across…something.

"Oh my god!" I say, shocked.

"What? Am I that-" Caroline says, but stops when she sees what's in front of me, "What is this?"

"D-Damon's been tracking Klaus and Stefan… all this time." I stated. Now, I definitely was angry with him.

"I kind of thought that's what you were all doing," Caroline said dumbly from behind me.

"Yeah, we have but Damon's known everything all along! He's been tracking them _without _me, just, just when I thought we were going nowhere." I said.

"Oh. That's bad; he's been keeping secrets from you about Stefan, that's like, really bad." Caroline slurred, taking another sip of her vodka. Great, Caroline's getting drunk. Or she was drunk before but I didn't notice…

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled Damon's number. I sigh, frustrated, when I get no answer.

I walk downstairs, my next aim to look for Jeremy.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

Bella's POV

Okay, so I followed Elena. Kill me for feeling like something isn't right here. I needed to know if she were spending her time with vampires in order for me to know whether to leave or stay. I got out of my car, taking in the surroundings around me. The house was very big, obviously whoever lived here was either massively rich, or a vampire.

I walk over to the door, take in a deep breath and let myself in, the house is crowded with people, and there's music, it's Elena's party. Do I sense any vampires?

"Bella?" I turn around to the sound of my name, and there is Jeremy, "What, I didn't know you were back?"

I'm about to answer him when Elena's voice interrupts, "OH my god, did you follow me here?" I don't answer her, I just stare at her, and she seems so disappointed in me but she doesn't understand and won't ever understand.

All of a sudden I feel someone come behind me, it's all a surprise, I'm not expecting it as I feel someone's arms around my neck, and I _feel _like I'm choking, I'm dying. I'm finding it hard to breathe.

The person pins me against the wall beside the door, drawing attention, but he doesn't let me go from the grip he has around my throat.

"Damon! Stop!" Elena shouts from behind me.

Damon. _Damon? _I know that name from somewhere. I'm sure I do.

And then it comes to me. _Damon Salvatore._

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

**A/N. Hope you liked! Another cliffy, I just love them ;) told you id update aft**er **a couple of days. Took me like 4 days to do this, and today I got my GCSE results yay! I'm officially a student at college now. REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Coming home, Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover

Summary: Bella Gilbert has had her heart broken many times, but this time she decides it's time to head home and face what she never was able to recover with the help of her sister, Elena Gilbert and her brother Jeremy Gilbert but she comes home to a pack of lies.

A/N. **Frustrated beginnings and Little Secrets should be up soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sure you will hate me at the end but you'll live;) if there is any spelling mistakes, I am sorry. I've been prescribed new glasses to read and for when I'm on computer/laptop that kind of stuff, and I'm not allowed to use my other ones. So I've got to wait, sadly D: sucks. **

**TreeBranchPixies200- Thank you so much for your review! It made me smile a lot and inspired me to write in that moment! And I did good in my GCSEs thank youu :D**

Chapter 3 – The Hybrid

Bella's POV

I lay in my bed; well I wouldn't even call it my bed as I am living in a motel room. I feel… well I'm not sure how I feel, I feel let down, I feel a lot of emotions: betrayed, and by my own sister, and brother. Most of all, my neck feels sore. Sore from Damon almost killing me, by strangling me. It was Elena that stopped him from killing me, which by how I've angered her I'm surprised she didn't just let me die, seems as that's how I've basically been like for the past two years in her life. Okay, maybe that was too harsh. I don't know, frankly, I don't care. She's treated me worse.

I haven't even spoken to Jeremy, he's tried to get in touch with me but I'm not ready just yet. I've heard Elena's side of the story, and from the sounds of that, I'm not ready to hear Jeremy's. I have a feeling he knows about the vampires too and is only going to try and lie to me by a silly way of protecting me.

I sigh, I have a weird family. I can't even bring myself to get out of bed but I know I have to. I've got a plan, and I can't think about how hurt I am towards Elena and Jeremy, I've got to think about more important stuff like… getting rid of Damon. I get out of bed, getting changed. I have a plan.

Damon's POV

I still feel guilty for getting Andie involved in all this, Stefan killing her, and I just wanted to forget about it, like the others. But I can't, and hearing about it on the news doesn't help either. I hear footsteps coming closer… Elena.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" I say as she walks in the room. I don't look at her, but I know she's sympathetic, but I also know she's still mad at me for 'her sister' she told me as little as possible, which I'm pissed about.

"You've been dodging my calls," Elena replies back, she doesn't bother to mention Bella; at least I know the girls name.

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." When I say that, her expression changes.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Elena asked looking down.

"Hmm, I don't know," I start, "Could be the same reason why you never told me you had a sister." I reply.

"Damon!" Elena snaps,"You-" she stops, and she turns around as if to leave, making me feel guilty for saying that. I wasn't going to apologise though.

"Look, I just… I didn't want to tell you, not on your birthday. I mean, who wants to know that their ex-boyfriend killed his brother's girlfriend? No one." I explained shrugging.

She stares at me, and she walks closer to me, putting her hand on my cheek, I feel breathless, "I'm sorry for your loss. I am." And then she takes her hand away, instantly so that it feels like it wasn't there to start with, "But… I need to talk to you about Stefan…"

"What?"

"He called me last night." She replies, looking down.

"And… what did he say?" I raised my eyebrows for her to continue.

"That's the thing, he didn't say anything but I know it was him. I even had Sheriff Forbes to trace the call, it came from Tennessee."

I rolled my eyes, "We went through this, Elena. Stefan is gone, and not just geographically. Doesn't killing Andie prove that?"

Elena shook her head, "He wouldn't have called me if he was gone Damon."

I turn away from her and I burn everything, "You're on your own with this, Elena."

I know that without me, she won't be able to find Stefan.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD

Elena's POV

I left the Salvatore boarding house not in a happy mood since Damon had not liked my idea, so I was planning on trying to persuade Alaric. I was trying so hard not to think about last night, with Bella. Jeremy hadn't spoken to me, keeping away from me at all times he can. I'm trying to take my mind from this, by focusing on Stefan. I need him back. I walk over to the door of Alaric's apartment.

"Go away Damon!" He shouts, he seems to think I am Damon. I knock again, trying to send the message that I am not Damon. A couple of minutes later, Alaric opens the door.

"Hi," I greet him, walking in his apartment.

"You're… uh not who I expected. Sorry bout that." He replied.

I smile,"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." I get straight to the point, he probably knows about last night from Damon…

"Elena, are you forgetting about where I checked out of all this?" Alaric asked.

I sigh,"Ric, come on. You are the only one Damon tells everything to. Help me out here?"

"Why don't you ask Damon then?"

"Well, I did, but he's hell-bent on not helping me." I state looking down.

"I don't blame him," Alaric started, "It's not safe for you. Stefan's… not Stefan right now."

"Ric, please. Stefans… he's still holding on to his humanity, this means he can be saved. Please, Alaric."

Alaric looks down, thinking but after a couple of what seems like forever minutes, he looks back up and says, "Why do you have to be the one to save him?"

I shrugged, knowing I'm one step away from knowing what Damon knows,"Damon's not going to help. I'm not someone who just checks out, Ric. All I'm saying is that if it was me, would Stefan give up on me? Of course he wouldn't, so I'm not going to give up on him. So, please Ric, tell me what you know." I hoped, I prayed that I'd got through to him, that he'd help me. I needed him. I needed Stefan.

Alaric stared into space, thinking everything through, "They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the Eastern Seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis…"

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD

Klaus's POV

We were walking through the smoky mountains in Tennessee, to find the rest of Ray's pack.

I turn to Stefan, watching him as he holds Ray, he's unconscious. Going through his transition.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" I'm not actually feeling sympathetic, I like to tease. Stefan knows this, obviously.

"I'm fine." Stefan replies, I can tell he's not amused which makes it amusing for me. Good. I chuckle to myself.

"You sure bout that? I mean, we have been walking for quite some time now. If you need a little sit down…"

Stefan heaves a big sigh, I see I've pissed him off,"Look, Klaus, I get that we're uh… we're stuck together, but if you could skip this… chat, I'd appreciate it."

I laugh, "So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Of course I know that he's not really my friend, he's being forced to do this. He will never be my friend, but as long as I pretend, I won't feel less alone that I am.

"Maybe it's because I'm tired of hunting werewolves. That's all we've done, all summer." Stefan moaned.

We walk even further, until eventually we are here, "It's a good job that Ray found me a pack here. There." We stop, and Stefan puts Ray on the ground as everyone in the pack starts to stare, and surround us. Brilliant!

"Ray! Oh my god. What's happened? Who are you?" She stares only at Stefan.

I step forward in that moment,"The more important question is who I am, I'm Klaus."

The woman's facial expression changes, she steps back, and she looks scared, but she changes her expression, so she doesn't look as scared.

"You're… You're the hybrid."

I smirk, "You've heard of me, fantastic."

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD

Elena's POV

I sit at the chair, waiting for Tyler to arrive. I needed his help in finding Stefan now that I know they are tracking werewolves.

"Elena?" I look up and see my sister, Bella. Just who I need. I look down, sighing, "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry for following you, but if you just give me the time to explain why, then-"

I interrupt her, "Not right now, no. I'm busy, and this is important," I turn to Tyler who had just arrived, "HI Tyler, thanks for coming." Bella sighs, before she walks away, I don't know where she goes because I'm not watching.

"Was that… was that Bella?" Tyler asks as he sits down opposite me.

I nod, "Long story. Anyway, about what I wanted to know…" I change the subject.

"Oh yeah," Tyler says, "Well, a lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it."

"What kind of places?" I asked.

"Places like Mountains, state parks, deserts…" Tyler replied.

"Do you know if there's any in Tennessee?"

"I do, here, pass me your phone. I'll pull up a map." Tyler said.

I pass him my phone whilst I sat and wait.

Alaric's POV

I'm sat here waiting for Elena to finish with Tyler, drinking my drink. I know that whatever Elena comes up with, I have to tell Damon no matter what she says. Obviously, she won't know until we are there.

"Alaric, isn't it?" I turn, and there she is. Elena's sister, Bella. What does she want? I still don't know much about her, Elena refused to say much.

"Yes… you're… you're Elena's sister?" I questioned, "What do you want?"

"I need your help." Bella says.

"My help with what?" Now, I was confused. Why would she need my help?

"I need you to tell me what Elena's planning because I want to be involved with whatever it is." Bella replied, she has a focused expression. She doesn't look much like Elena, besides her hair; maybe she looks more like Jeremy than Elena…

"Why not just ask Elena herself?" I ask her, as I realise maybe Bella doesn't know about the vampires, and the werewolves…

"She's not going to tell me," Bella said looking at me,"For some weird reason, I feel like I can trust you. Don't ask me how or why, I have no idea…. Look here's my number." She writes her number down quickly and passes it to me,"Let me know when she tells you." And then she walks away.

And I'm left feeling utterly confused, why me? It's all so weird, but I need to protect Elena, and it seems like Bella knows how? My thoughts are put to the back of my mind when Elena arrives from her talk with Tyler.

"So, did you get anything?" I turn to her.

Elena smiled, "What do you think about a hike through the Smoky Mountains?"

"Seriously? Are you forgetting that it's a full moon tonight, Elena?"

"Of course not. But, we'll only be out there before the moon is full. And, anyway, we both know that if you don't come with me, I'll go on my own." Elena shrugged.

I glare at her, she knows that this is a bad idea.

"F-fine, let's go, you're driving though."

"Deal." She replies and yet I'm the one thinking about whether I should tell Bella or not… she does seem like she can protect Elena. Hmm…

Bella's POV

I know me and Elena aren't exactly speaking right now, based on everything she has done to me, and me following Elena last night, but I need to know what she's up to, so I can ensure that she's safe because I do care about her. She's not safe when she's around vampires.

I look down as my phone bleeps with a text message; I don't know who it is as I don't have the person's number. It read:

Elena's heading to Smoky Mountains, in Tennessee. We're leaving now. Alaric.

Oh, so, Alaric decided to let me know in the end? I stand up, picking my car keys up and walking out of the motel, looks like I am on a road trip today. Without Elena knowing, she can't know because if she knows she will only try and stop me. She doesn't realise I'm here to help her, but she doesn't see it because she clearly has some sort of thing for Damon Salvatore, and I wouldn't be surprised if… Stefan, his idiotic brother was involved too.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD

(hours later)

Elena's POV

After a couple of hours on the road, we were finally in Tennessee, Smoky Mountains. The feeling of being so close to Stefan warms my heart, I can save him. He's really going to be fine.

"Just clarifying that in a couple of hours, the full moon's going to rise just above that ridge. And, that's if Tyler's right, it should be where the pack'll be." Alaric stated, looking behind him.

It felt good to do this alone, well without Damon. I can do this. I feel like having a joke, instead of the walking in silence, I hate silence.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" I asked him.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all around lost cause." He replies.

I smile as we began walking, and I have to remind myself that this is real. I will see Stefan again.

Alaric stops just behind me, I turn around to face him, and he opens his bag where there are a lot of weapons. I'm speechless, but I'm not shocked neither am I surprised. With all the supernatural beings in our town, I'm not surprised.

"Wow. You came stocked."

"Are you forgetting that we are going after a pack of werewolves? What were you expecting?" Alaric asked but he doesn't wait for a reply, as he passes me a grenade, "Here. Put that in your bag."

I do as he says, and then I curiously ask,"Vervain grenade?"

"Wolfsbane," He says it like it's obvious.

"Since we are exchanging gifts," I take out the magical ring that was John's, but it belonged to Alaric once, so I'm only giving him it back. I pass it to him, but he doesn't take it.

"Ric, just take it. It was yours once, please, it'll protect you if we are in any sort of supernatural danger we might end up getting ourselves into."

"But he gave it to you." Alaric replied.

"I'm a doppelganger, either way; it's not going to work on me."

Alaric sighed,"Fine. I suppose I should thank you," He says taking the ring from me, putting it on his finger.

"I suppose I should say you're welcome." I smiled,"You know, I honestly don't know why you think-" As I'm speaking, someone comes behind me and pushes me, I want to scream but nothing comes out. I fall into the water, but I actually feel much cooler in here. I look up to see who pushed me, in case Alaric is in danger too, but as soon as I look up, I know who's there, "Damon! What are you even doing here? How-"

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon says motioning to Alaric.

"Thanks for selling me out Alaric!" I glare at him.

"You didn't really think I'd take you to a mountain of werewolves on a full moon without any back up did you?" Alaric shrugged, not apologising.

I sigh, but I don't make any motions to get out of the water.

"C'mon Elena, get out of the water." Damon said.

"No, because if I do you're only going to make me go home." I roll my eyes and fold my arms.

"Obviously, I mean, this plan? No. Not going to work unless you want to get yourself killed." He shook his head.

"Just because you gave up on him, Damon, doesn't mean I will!" I shouted at him.

"How about you get out of the water, and then we'll talk about Stefan and what you should and shouldn't do!" Damon snapped back.

"She can do what she wants," Someone says, I turn to see who it is. Bella, _again!_ What is she doing here? There are _werewolves _in here, vampires! She could get killed!

"Oh, it's the sister I never knew about. Lovely… what are you doing here?" Damon asked Bella, he said it in a way that makes Bella sound stupid and I don't like how it makes her sound, but if she knew about the supernatural, then she'd understand why I don't want her to be here. But she doesn't… hang on a minute, how does she even know I'm here?

"I'm here to help." Bella replied, not even expanding on why, how she's going to help.

I get out of the water then, walking back to where they are, and when I'm there I stare at Bella, "We don't need your help. How… how did you know I'd be here anyway?"

"Me. I told her." Alaric spoke up. Alaric told her? Why?

Bella doesn't give a chance for me to answer as she says, "C'mon, I hear we're looking for a pack of werewolves."

And yet here I am wondering how she even knows about werewolves? Does she know about vampires? Did Alaric tell her that, I'm so confused!

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

Bella's POV

We've been walking for quite a while now, Damon and Elena haven't spoken a word to me, instead they speak to each other, sometimes including Alaric, some not. I'm okay with them not speaking to me; I just keep on walking ahead.

"You okay?" Alaric asked walking next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" I ask him.

"Yep.. Elena.. she'll… I'm sure-"

"You don't have to spare my feelings. I know Elena, she is my sister after all." I answer him, "But thanks, it means a lot."

"Still getting used to the fact that Elena has a sister…" Alaric laughed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry it's fine, it's not like it's your fault." I shrugged.

Our conversation has ended so I walk faster, as I don't really want to listen to Damon and Elena. I knew something was clearly going on between the two, but I also knew that Elena won't admit that.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD

No one's POV

"We got about a mile left." Alaric said.

"Thank god. I feel as if I've been walking forever." Elena states.

"Hey, where's Bella?" Damon says looking around.

"Probably gone back home, where she should be anyway." Elena replies looking down.

"What is your problem with her? She's supposed to be your sister." Damon curiously asked.

"A sister doesn't-" Elena tries to finish her sentence, but she finds that she can't, they all stop walking as they hear twigs snapping until…

"Stay where you are!" Alaric insists when he sees the werewolf.

But the werewolf doesn't pay any attention to Alaric, instead he murmurs, "Vampire!" and heads straight for Damon, and they fight.

Elena stands there, not really knowing what to do until she remembers Alaric giving her that grenade.

"Damon!" she says as she throws the grenade to him, and Damon makes it explode in the werewolves face.

"Let me guess, one of Klaus's hybrids." Alaric says.

Bella's POV

I hadn't realised how much in front I'd gotten from Elena, Damon and Alaric, but it's not like any of them will be missing me.

I look around at my surroundings and that's when I see him. Klaus. I try and slow my breathing as my heart beats faster, I'm confused if I should go up to him, but I don't. I can't.

"It didn't work! Goddamit, why didn't it work?" He shouted to nobody but himself.

I'm surprised he doesn't notice my presence, but then again, he is focused. He's surrounded by dead werewolves, hybrids, whatever they are. And a part of me wants to tell him that it doesn't work because a witch lied to you, but I don't. I need to protect Elena.

I know it's wrong, but I feel this urge to comfort him. I don't, I know I can't. So, instead I turn around and walk away because that is what I'm best at doing after all.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD

Elena's POV

I sigh, being sat in this car without Damon really sucks and Bella isn't here either. I'm starting to really worry.

"Stefan, Damon and Bella are out there, Ric! And we are just sat here doing nothing!" I sigh; I note to myself that I keep sighing.

"Damon said he'd find Bella. It's not like we can really do anything."

"It's just the thought of Bella-"

"I know."

"I do care about her, you know. I just thought… I thought that I was protecting her, in my own weird mind. From Klaus, vampires, werewolves…" I looked at Ric, "Does that make me a bad person?"

Alaric shook his head, "No. I think in your own mind you truly thought you were protecting her. Which from your perspective is good but from hers-"

"It's like I abandoned her," I feel myself start to tear up,"I just… I just don't know what to do if she doesn't forgive me."

"Hey…hey… don't cry. Give her time, and just prove to her you're sorry." Alaric comforted me.

But I know that I'm not sorry, in a way as I thought I was protecting her, I take a huge breath calming myself down, "Thanks. I know I haven't really talked about Bella but-"

"I understand. Whenever you're ready." Alaric said.

I smile, and I turn to look outside the car.

"Damon? Where's Bella?"

"I'm here." Bella said from behind him, I look at her and notice that she's not hurt by anything. I sigh with relief,"Do you want a lift back?" I asked her.

"No, I actually drove myself here so I'll drive myself back. Thanks, though." Bella replied smiling back.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" I offered hoping she'd agree.

"Sure." Bella said before she left to go to her car.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWIIGHT#TVD#

Bella's POV

On my way back, I find myself unable to stop thinking about Klaus. I sigh to myself, it's his own fault. Why do I feel sympathy? I shake my head.

And then there's Elena. She's probably wanting to ask me how I know about werewolves and I just don't feel up to it.

All of a sudden, I feel like I'm close to danger. _Vampire. Vampire. _

I stop my car, grab my vervain laced wooden bullet gun, and I look around me, until my eyes stop. There is a figure, and I can tell that it's a vampire. I get my gun and aim it in the place where the vampire is standing. The vampire screams in pain before it collapses to the ground. I then get out of my car and walk up to where the vampire fell. The person has got dark brown hair that can you could mistake for black hair. It's a woman. I bend down and pick the woman up, I walk straight to my car and put her in the boot, before I close it I murmur,"Typical Vampires thinking they can mess with me. Think again." And I shut the boot, get into my car and I drive away.

END OF CHAPTER 3 –

**A/N. Well, I ended that on another cliffy. ;) I'm not sorry. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you'd expected, but I promise the next one should be. I start college next week, so be prepared for updates to maybe be slower. It depends on the amount of work I get. Don't forget to review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Coming home, a Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover.

Summary: Bella Gilbert has had her heart broken many times, but this time she decides it's time to head home and face what she was never able to recover from with the help of her sister, Elena Gilbert and her brother Jeremy Gilbert but she comes home to a pack of lies.

**A/N. This has taken me a lot to finish, since this episode has a lot of flashbacks. I'm just letting you guys know, that I am not including the flashbacks in this chapter that are in the original episode. Enjoy and don't forget to review****. **

**So sorry this took me so long to write, I have had a lot of assignments to do for college but I managed to get this in so please don't hate me. I'll try my best to not take so long to update next time, although I've got another assignment next week so… ANYWAY get reading!**

Chapter 4 – The end of the affair.

Damon's POV

I sat there, drinking my drink whilst I'm thinking. Thinking about what my next move should be, in saving Stefan.

Just at that moment, my phone started to ring, I picked it up.

"You're interrupting my drink." I said, not caring who it is. Even if it's Elena.

"You miss me, Salvatore?" Katherine said, but I knew she'd be smirking wherever she is.

"Katherine. Where are you?"

"Oh you know the usual. Somewhere around, pining after you." But I knew Katherine well enough, to know that she's planning something, she wants something.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you know me, not one to be left out. What have I missed?"

"As you already know, Stefan's still Klaus's lil prisoner, Elena still thinks that she can save him, and no one's really thought about you since you left."

"I think you're forgetting just one little thing, Damon." Katherine replied.

"And what's that?" I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"Aww, did you forget about Elena's big sister already?" Katherine asked and yet I'm stood here thinking about how she knows, of course she knows. Before I could ask her how she knew though, as I was curious she spoke, "But what about you, Damon? I'm sure that now you've gave up on your brother, you're waiting to move in on your brother's girlfriend."

I sighed,"I haven't given up on him. I just don't know where he is."

All Katherine replied with was,"Hmm." Which gave me the impression that she knew something.

"But you know where they are. Are you tracking them?"

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away." Katherine said, but I know from experience that she means opposite of what she says most of the time.

"And that obviously means you know exactly where they are." I rolled my eyes.

"All I know is that Klaus is looking for answers, why his hybrids aren't working." Katherine replied.

"Where are they Katherine?"

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

Bella's POV

I got up thinking about today's aims. I'd decided that I wasn't going to try with Elena because, well, it's only me trying and why should I?

I picked up my black bag of equipment, and walked straight down to the motel's basement where I had kept that vampire who had clearly tried to drain my blood dry.

I had taken the daylight necklace from the vampire so that she wouldn't be able to try and escape, as she won't be able to walk in daylight without dying.

As soon as I opened the door to the basement, the brunette/black haired woman stared at me in hunger; she was hungry, which is a good job that she can't kill me.

"Wh-why-" The woman tries to speak, but she's too weak to speak. I smile.

"Hello stranger." I kneel down so I am a few metres away from her, "Now do please spill whatever information you have."

The vampire, not saying a word, shook her head and began to tap her wrist, which meant she wanted blood. I sigh, before I turn next to me, open my bag and take a small blood bag only enough to make the vampire have some energy, it's a good job I tied her up with vervain laced ropes. I threw the blood bag at her, and I watched as the vampire sucked straight into it…

When she was finished, I questioned her again, "Now, I want some information. And you're going to give me it."

"And why would I do that?" The vampire replied, frowning.

"Because, otherwise, I will leave you in here to mummify, considering this is an abandoned motel no one will come looking for you, no one will even hear you screaming. And I will come here and watch you every day until I choose the day I kill you. Do you understand?" I raise my eyebrows, leaving my facial expression deadly serious.

The vampire stares at me for a few moments, before she smirks and say,"I bet Elena isn't happy that you're back, is she?"

I furrow my eyebrows, "How do you know my sister?"

She rolls her eyes, "Everybody knows Elena, she is the doppelganger after all."

I roll my eye,"You know that's now how I meant it," I pick up the stake laced with vervain, and I aim it just for the side next to her heart.

The vampire screeched in pain, and turned to me,"Guess you're not as good as you think you are. You… you missed the heart." She smiled as she said this, thinking she's smart.

I grin back at her, "OH sweetie… sorry to burst your little bubble, but I meant to miss," I look at her serious, and I walk around her,"I won't miss next time, so if I was you, I wouldn't even try and play me because newsflash bitch, you won't win."

The vampire sighed, seeming like she's given up she says, "I'm here to help."

"Help? Help how exactly?" I look at her in confusion.

"Are you really that stupid? I know what you want for Elena, I want it too. I'm here to _help you." _The vampire emphasised as if she was saying I'm dumb, when I'm not.

"I don't need you. And even if I did, what makes you think that I would be able to trust you?" I spit at her.

The vampire, who is really pissing me off by her idiotic gestures, rolls her eyes, "Because I'm Elena's mother, her _real _Mother." And all she does is wait for my expression, but of course I already knew Elena was adopted, I just didn't expect her to be a vampire.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#

Elena's POV

I turn over still half asleep, not wanting to wake up just yet, but knowing that I'm going to have to soon. I moan a little until I realise a presence is lying next to me. I sit up, and I'm surprised to see Damon.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon smiled.

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" I said hitting him with a pillow.

"You know, you were drooling. Dreaming about me, were you?" Damon smirked.

I frowned,"In your dreams, maybe." I sigh before turning the other way to look at my alarm,"6 am, really? Do you seriously have nowhere else to be? Nothing better to do?" I raised my eyebrows in annoyance.

"Oh, okay, if that's what you're going to be like I suppose you won't want to come with me to bring Stefan home. I guess I'll see you later then." Damon shrugged turning to walk out of the room. Stefan. Damon knows where Stefan is. I need to know.

"Wait! Wait! where is he?" I ram questions at him because I am desperate to see him. I need to.

"Windy city." Damon replied without question.

"So he's in Chicago? How exactly do you know that?"

"Erm, I had a dream. I was naked," Damon grinned, he was being his usual, sarcastic self,"You would have loved it. Now start packing."

"Is he alright?" I ask him ignoring his joke.

"He's with Klaus, Elena. He's definitely not okay." Damon said seriously.

I take a deep breath and I hope, I hope Stefan's okay and that I can save him, I love him. I will never let him go.

Bella's POV

I walked over to Mystic grill; I had arranged to meet with Jeremy, which I was actually thankful for. I'd wanted to get in touch with him, and meet him, talk to him but I felt scared that maybe the only family I have left wouldn't want me either.

I opened the door, and looked around the bar searching for my brother, my eyes stop on Matt instantly remembering all the times he spent with Elena and a flashback took over my thoughts…

#FLASHBACK#FLASHBACK#FLASHBACK

_I watched with Caroline, Bonnie and my best friend Holly, we all stood there waiting for Elena to finisher make out session with Matt, so we could all go home. I stared at Holly as I knew she had some sort of crush on Matt. And, I know that Elena doesn't love Matt the way she thinks she does._

_I zone out of Caroline and Bonnie's conversation over this, as I put my hand on Holly's shoulder, "Holly, he'll realise that-"_

"_That I'm the one?" Holly shook her head, "No, I don't think so. She may not love him like that, but he sure as hell loves her like that." Holly said before she turned around and walked away._

_#END OF FLASH BACK # END OF FLASH BACK # _

I push the memories and Holly to the back of my mind, and then I searched the rest of the bar for him until I finally find him. He catches my eye and he smiles, walking over to me. I stay stood, not really knowing what to do. Would he want me to stay or would he just want me to go?

It's too late to think of that now, as Jeremy is standing in front of me.

"Hey Bella," Jeremy smiled, and he leaned in for a hug, and I lean in too and hugged him back.

"You can sit down, you know," He said as he let go, he sat down at the booth next to where we were standing, and I sat opposite him, I smile at him, "So..."

"I'm sorry. I really am."Jeremy blurted out,"I really wanted to talk to you; I _wanted _you to be here. But… in my eyes, I felt like I was protecting you."

I nod my head,"I understand that, but finding out that Jenna died on the day I came back here, well, that changes things, Jer. She was my aunt as well, or did you _both _forget that?"

Jeremy looked down when I mentioned Jenna, and I instantly felt guilty but I pushed it away reminding myself that I'm not the one to blame here. I need answers.

"That wasn't my idea, I, I wanted to tell you, but Elena thought it would make you ask questions." Jeremy said.

I nodded, "Why does asking questions matter?" I asked. Of course I _knew _why, but I just wondered what Jeremy's reply would be.

"This… this town, it isn't safe for you. For anyone." Jeremy mumbled looking down.

I sigh,"Jer, I know about vampires, the werewolves. So, don't lie to me. You think you're protecting me, well guess what, you're not." I crossed my arms not impressed.

Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at me, "I'm sorry Bella. I am. In our view, in _my _view I felt like I was protecting you, I didn't want you to get up all in this mess." Jeremy explained.

I understood, I'll admit, because before I left, I did the same. Protecting my brother, and my sister. My family. I would have done anything for them, I still would.

I sigh before giving in,"I understand, in a way. I mean, if it was the other way around, I'd of probably done the same." I shrugged.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me, if not today then someday," He stands up as if to leave and for a second I feel like letting him, but I don't. I can't. I need my little brother. And he needs me. I can't leave him, so I look up with tears in my eyes, I grab his hand, "Don't go… please stay. I… I do forgive you."

Jeremy stares at me for a moment before he decides to stay, "Are you… Are you sure?"

I smile, "Of course I am. Now sit down and tell me everything I've missed out on."

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

Elena's POV

We'd just arrived in Stefan's building, where his apartment will be somewhere. I'm actually surprised. To know that Stefan picked this place here, out of everywhere else in Chicago. I just didn't think he would.

"Stefan could live anywhere he wanted in Chicago, and yet he chose this?" I said confused looking around the building as I followed Damon to wherever his apartment is in this building.

Damon shrugged, "There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but then it shut down for attendance issues. Weird."

"I know you're trying to scare me, so that I'd give up and go back, but I assure you it's not going to work."

"Shh," Damon replied stopping as he broke the lock to what I assume is Stefan's apartment, "Here we are. So it's Stefan's second personality home."

I walk around, looking around,"Hey clearly hasn't been here."

"Tour isn't over yet, sunshine," Damon said walking toward a wall; he opens a door… a hidden door.

I take a deep breath, expecting something else, but it's only alcohol. I sigh with relief.

"Wow Damon. Stefan is such a monster because he hides his alcohol like any other normal human being." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Damon shook his head, "Look harder."

And so I do. I walk closer, and that's when I noticed a list of names.

"It's a list of names…"

"Hmmm…."

"Are… are they all of his vi-victims?" I asked, fear of what he'd reply. Scared if it was true.

"Still think you can handle it?" Damon asked smirking with raised eyebrows.

I had this urgency to defend Stefan, I don't know, like it was partly Damon's fault, "And what were you doing in the 1920's? Proving the way for women's liberation?"

Damon shrugged,"I was around. Chicago is a big city, after all. Stefan was nothing but a cocky ripper douche, and so I avoided him whilst still indulging in a few Daisy Bunchanans of my own."

I sigh in disgust, but Damon doesn't seem to notice, because he doesn't sly a remark back, he turns away and heads for the door, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"His old stomping ground."

"I'm coming," I walk over to him but he puts his hand up as if to stop me, "No, you're staying here."

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

Bella's POV

We'd been talking about everything, everything we'd both missed out on. I honestly, felt much happier here. I don't remember the last time I said that.

So, what I got from Jeremy about Elena's real mother, Isobel, is that she was "apparently" compelled by Klaus to kill herself after she gave Elena his message, and then she burned from the sun. So, my question was, how can someone escape that? I will have to ask the bitch questions later.

"You should move back in." Jeremy offered.

I shook my head, "I'd love that, I would. But… let's not forget about Elena. She won't be happy-"

"She'll get over it." Jeremy said, "It was your home, too. Please, come back. I miss you. And I know Elena does too." Jeremy said, and he had on his puppy dog facial expression, something he used to do before when he wanted something so bad.

I chuckled, "Now how could I say no to a face like that?"

#TVD#TWLIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

Elena's POV

I was reading Stefan's diary. I know I shouldn't be, but I just can't help it…

_April 1922_

_Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again. _

I turn a couple of pages…

_June, 1924_

_Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery._

I turn the pages again…

_1935_

_Cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project… getting me to laugh._

All of a sudden, I stop reading as I hear footsteps. Klaus and Stefan. What are they doing here? I look for somewhere to hide.

"What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus speaks. I feel like I am unable to breathe…

I feel like I'm going to get caught with just the slightest movement. That Stefan is so far gone, that he'll find me, and he'll tell Klaus, and then they'll _both _kill me. I try not to make a sound.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time, why am I here Klaus?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood… I never really could figure out why you wanted his name. and then you told me your secret… it was all part of your secret little ritual."

I turn to the list until my eyes sure enough find Liam Grants name. I remind myself who Stefan is, in my eyes. And I know he isn't that person. He isn't this person. He will save me, somewhere deep inside him, he still cares for me. He still loves me, I'm sure of it.

"To write it down." Stefan finished for him.

"And relive the kill… over and over again." Klaus said, and I could tell that he was probably smirking his smirk.

Klaus opens the hidden door, where I was hiding. My heart is beating so fast, I don't want them to kill me. I'm not ready to die.

"You believe me now?" Klaus asked.

I pray, I hope that Stefan, deep inside him, he still cares for me. I know he does. Please, Stefan, don't reveal me.

Stefan walks into the closet, he sees the list and then he turns his head and his face changes, I stare hoping. Please. He just continues to stare.

"Look what I found," Stefan said. I could cry, I'm going to be revealed. I'm going to be dead. Damon's going to come back to find me dead. But all Stefan had done was taken a bottle, he doesn't reveal me. He gives the bottle to Klaus and I hear him say,"1918. Single Malt." I could sigh with relief, but I can't make a sound.

"My favourite. Now, let's go and find someone to pair with."

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#

Bella's POV

I'd told Jeremy I had to go back to the motel to get my stuff, he'd offered to come and help me but I'd politely declined because I also needed to confront Isobel, and I can't have anyone knowing she's alive, just yet. When I walked into the abandoned motel, I went straight to the basement where Isobel was.

When I got there, I just stood and stared at her, waiting for her to whine. She was pale, from the lack of blood she's not getting.

"Wha- what do you wa- want" She asked, but not in a questioning way. She was too weak for that, of course.

"Oh, I'm sure you already know. I want to know why you're not dead. I mean, you're supposed to be dead right? And don't even think about being sarcastic, I'm in no mood to be messed around with."

Isobel sighed,"I smell… I smell blood."

"That's probably because I have some, and it may be yours if you answer what I ask you and don't piss me off. Do you understand me?" Isobel nodded.

"So, answer my question. Why aren't you dead? Klaus compelled you to take your daylight ring off, so it would kill you, after you gave Elena that message? Elena saw with her own eyes. Explain."

"I… I knew Klaus would come for me at some point… I knew he'd probably kill me in some way after… its how Klaus works. Everybody knows that." Isobel said.

"Good. See, we're getting somewhere." I fake smile, "Now, carry on."

"So… I… I contacted a witch… and I made her put a spell on me. So, when Klaus compelled me, yes I was technically compelled but when I'd have to kill myself, the spell was that after 24 hours I would be me again. And it worked. I did it for Elena." Isobel said.

I chuckled, "No, you did it for yourself."

"I… I want to help you get rid of the vampires in Elena's life, I do, you, you have to believe me-"

I threw the blood bag at her,"I'll be back in a couple of days. Maybe more, maybe never… either way you can't get out. Bye Isobel."

"No thanks or anything." She mumbled.

"You should be thanking me, not the other way around." Is all I said before I left.

#twilight#tvd#twilight#tvd#tiwlight#twilight#tvd#twilight

Elena's POV

I was now dressed and ready to try and get Stefan home. Earlier had gone, and now I wasn't afraid of being killed. I knew Stefan was in there somewhere, he saved me after all. So, I and Damon had gotten a plan, he was to distract Klaus whilst I got Stefan home.

"You shouldn't be here, Elena." Stefan said.

"Where else would I Be? I love you Stefan."

"Why are you here, Elena? You know Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long."

I touch his face, "Come home, Stefan. Come home with us, with me." I hug him, and I'm about to stake him with a vervain dart, but it's like he already knew my plan because he had hold of my wrist. And damn, did it hurt.

I stare at him with only sadness in my eyes, is he gone? Can he be saved? I start questioning myself and all I want to do is cry.

"How much clearer do I have to make? I don't want to come home, not with you or Damon!"

All I could do was hold in my cries, I miss my Stefan. I need him. But I can't give up on him, no matter what. No way, I could never.

"Look, Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. If he finds out you're alive, he'll know why it's not working and then you'll be dead. For real, this time."

"I know that you're trying to protect me, Stefan, but I can't let you. Please come with me Stefan."

"What do you expect from me Elena? That everything will be the same because, Elena, it's not going to be."

"I know that-"

"No, you don't. You have no idea. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Humans, Elena. Innocent people, of course you're going to care about that."

I look down," Well, Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties… she saved you. Maybe… maybe I can save you."

"And you want to know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. But a human? You? That's half of your life gone Elena."

I shook my head, tears coming down my face,"I… I can't give up on you Stefan, I can't!"

"You can because it's done. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you, and I definitely don't want to be with you. So, let go, let me go." Stefan replied.

#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TWILIGHT

As soon as I got home that night, I was met with surprises, and not necessarily good ones. Well, not right now, not in the state of my mind.

"Bella? What are you doing here? I am not in-"

"She lives here now. I asked her to move back in." Jeremy said.

"I can, I can go back to the motel-" Bella said, she only stared at me.

"No. She doesn't have to, does she Elena?" Jeremy asked like a whiny kid.

Right now, I just didn't care. So I shrugged it off,"N-No," I knew I was lying, because I just wasn't ready to see Bella every day just yet but all I wanted to do was go to bed and cry,"I'm off to bed. It's been a long day and night, after all. See you in the morning, Jeremy." And with that I walked upstairs and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N. I'll have you know this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so I highly suggest you review your opinions. ;) Hope you enjoyed. Xo **


End file.
